The Untold Story of Uchiha
by krienity
Summary: haven't you ever wondered? where did the mangekyo begin, what was the story of the legendary uchiha madara? deep in the mind of an unsuspecting girl the story is unfolding.
1. Chapter 1

the dreams started late one night in early december. _she was gazing at a room full of strangers, small children, from a vantage point much lower to the ground than she was used to. she felt the flutter of nerves in her stomach as she quickly hurried to a seat by the far wall at the very front, comfortably away from the other students. today was her first day at the ninja academy. after a few minutes of noisy pandemonium, the sensei stood. "please find a seat everyone. we have a lot to, lets get started." 6 and 7 yr. olds scrambled to find seats with their friends as the sensei surveyed the room. she tensed slightly as someone sat in the seat behind her, but kept her eyes on the sensei. a girl sat next to her and smiled, a little blush on her face. a fluttery feeling entered her stomach again, this one bringing heat to her cheeks. "ok." everyone faced forward. "you will spend five years at the academy learning the basics of being a shinobi before you take your exams. in the morning you will have indoor classes and in the afternoon you will have taijutsu practice. today we'll start with the basics. who knows what chakra is..." _

long, harsh beeping suddenly split the silence of the room. kuraimizu slapped the alarm before rolling over. she blinked disorientedly. "_mmm."_i stretched then lay still, letting everything fall into place. _'oh,' _i thought sleepily._ 'a naruto dream. odd, how none of the characters were in there. i didn't recognize any of them. and they seemed so clear, even if i can't remember their faces now...' _i slipped into a sleepy daze of contemplation.the alarm rang through the air again. with another smack, i rendered it silent. i took a few more minutes to wallow in sleepy stretching and warm blankets as i woke up. then i crawled out of bed and towards my clothes. _'well, thats kinda cool, i guess. naruto dreams are nice, i like the show, and its certainly better than some options...oh my god, thats cold!' _the air outside of my blankets was freezing and i hurried into warmer clothing. distracted by the hustle of getting ready for school, i barely gave the dream another thought.

_she ran happily towards home, her face suffused with excitement. a month had passed, today was reportcard day. she clattered into the entry of her house and slipped her shoes off, running to go find her parents. she slid, panting slightly, into the kitchen. her mother turned. "madara-chan! you're home early. did you run all the way home?" she wiped her hands on her apron and came over. i nodded. _

"_today is reportcard day! i wanted to show you!" her mother laughed and reached down to take the card. _

_"well let's see here." she scanned the list. "wow, dara-chan, you're the top of you're class! very good! you're father and brother will be so excited when they get back." she set the card on the counter. "would you help me set the table? _

_dinner's almost ready."_

_"hai!" she exclaimed happily. twenty minutes later the family of five sat down to dinner, her mother dishing her five yr. old sister, hiruko, some rice. _

_"takashi," her mother started, "madara has something to show you." her mother smiled at her. grinning, she jumped down and fetched the reportcard. _

_"tou-san," she murmmered, excitement tinging her solmnity as she handed it to him. she returned to her seat while he looked it over. he set it on the table, where kotetsu-nii-san picked it up. _

_"top of your class. very good. keep it that way." her father said before returning to his meal. her excitement deflated as her heart sank. _

_"not bad, otouto. maybe you'll catch up to your nii-san someday," her brother teased with a smile. at 12, kotetsu-nii had just become a genin and was very proud of it. and even more importantly - both to him and the rest of the _

_clan - he had activated the sharingan last week while protecting his team-mate amaya-chan on a mission. she smiled back at him, her spirits raising a bit. "you have a day off tomorrow, right? want me to train you a bit?" she could feel _

_her face light up, and opened her mouth to reply._

_"you don't have time to train someone else," i was cut off. "you need to worry about your own training so you can master the sharingan and become a chunin. if you do not have a mission tomorrow you will train with me in the use _

_of the familiy jutsu." i looked down at my plate to hide my disappointment. _

**beeeep! beeep! beeep!**like almost every other day, this one started with my hand landing on my alarm clock. i rolled over sleepily and buried my head back under the covers. images of my dreams floated in and out of my mind. the

last one had been so short... _'couldn't have been more than a few seconds.' _"mmrrggh." i shifted._wasn' very happy, either...otouto? i was a little boy?' _i frowned at the oddity of it, grumpy with early morningness. _'thats weird. i've never _

_dreamed that before.'_my lips twisted in wry tolerance that might have been amusement later in the day. _'whatever.'_a few minutes later her doze was broken once again by the alarm. grumpier than before at the prospect of not only being

awake, but having to _leave_ the bed, she began to get ready for school.

that night as she lay, drifting, not awake but not asleep, she remembered her dreams. _'a little boy...mmm...how would my unconcious even know how to be a little boy?...'_ she took a deep breath as she came back to herself

a bit. a smile curved her lips. _'maybe i wanna be a ninja...' _

_i looked around the room boredly as i waited for everyone else to finish the test. it wasn't difficult, alot of them should know it anyways, seeing as they were from shinobi families. i yawned and looked out the window. another two report _

_cards had been the same. but today we were finally going to get to handle shuriken... if this test ever ended. _

_i concentrated on the target that was set up 15 feet away. today we were finally getting to practice throwing shuriken. tsukiko-chan stood next to me, her face scrunched up in a scowl as she glared at the target. she threw her five _

_shuriken in quick succession as i watched out of the corner of my eye. the first four hit the ground and tree, but the fifth stuck in the very outermost edge at the bottom. i smiled and redirected my attention back to my target. i narrowed _

_my eyes and snapped my arm out, flicking my wrist as we had been shown, and feeling the way the shuriken left my hand. it embedded itself in the ground beside the tree holding my target. frowning, i resettled myself in the stance and _

_did it again, flicking my wrist more to the left and farther up. it embedded itself in the tree just below the target. the next one landed in the second outer circle. the fourth i tried to angle a little more up and remember how my hand moved _

_as i had been instructed. it hit the blue ring outside the bulls-eye. i smiled. the fifth one landed beside it. the rest of the class finished the last of their shuriken, then the teacher allowed us to go retrieve them without the danger of being _

_hit by another student. we got into position again. tsukiko smiled at me. "this is hard! but its fun. let's practice this today." i smiled back. i now knew a few of the others in my class, but tsukiko was definantly my best friend. we trained _

_together afterschool sometimes. i looked forward again, focusing on the red circle in the middle of the target. setting myself in the stance, i adjusted my body so that it felt the same as before, then flung the shuriken with the slight _

_correction to my wrist. the shuriken lodged in the center. i blinked in surprise, then broke into a grin. _

_"look, tsukiko-chan!" she straightened and looked at my target. _

_"thats great mada-kun! can you do it again?" frowning, i lowered myself back into the stance and focused on the feel. a second shuriken landed beside the first. i grinned at tsukiko, and she grinned back. "sugoi! so you'll teach _

_me later, right?"_

_"of course. right after school." she smiled and went back to her own target. the rest of the hour, though i didn't always hit the middle, the shuriken always landed on the target. as i packed my things to go, sensei approached me._

_"madara-kun?" i looked up at him, startled. "will your mother mind if you're an hour late? i would like you to do a few things for me." _

_"no..." i glanced over at tsukiko. she looked disappointed, but shrugged and shook her head. _

_"see you tomorrow mada-kun!" she called. then she left. i turned my attention back to matsuri-sensei. _

_"i want you to study this book." he handed a book to me. "come back outside with me." i followed him outside. "now, i want you to try the exercize we were doing today with these kunai..." for the next hour he taught me how to _

_throw different weapons from different stances, even asking me to hit targets that weren't across from me or were farther away. despite how nervous this attention made me, i did as instructed and after a few tries hit the targets more _

_often than not. "thank you, madara-kun. you may go. please study that book i gave you, i'd like it back at the end of the week." nodding, i grabbed my stuff and trotted home._

i jolted awake. for an instant i was confused by the wide bed and the blue walls around me. then i sank back into the covers as memory returned. _'that dream felt so real. i almost panicked because i thought i had forgotten to do some _

_homework! and when tsukiko smiled at me...well we both felt happy but the overtones were not the same. it was like i could feel his pleasure and pride while at the same time thinking what a cute little kid. we're two people rather than _

_just some dormant part of my mind. its like i caught a ride in the back of a little kid's mind. is that normal?' _i stifled a shriek as i glanced at my alarm clock. _'five minutes! why didn't it go off!?'_ my frantic fumbling and stumbling ended in a

tripping dash up the bus steps before plopping in the seat.

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

_it was saturday, the last day of the week, and a day of shortened classes. i placed the book quietly on sensei's desk before hurrying to my seat. he nodded at me. it had been a book on the rules of shinobi conduct. class _

_passed normally. we had a small quiz on how to take care of shuriken. at the end of class sensei asked me to stay again. "madara-kun, i would like you to take this test on the book you read." i looked up at him, my eyes widening. _

_"you didn't say there would be a test..." i said unsurely. _

_"i know," he replied calmly,"don't worry, it won't be for a grade. i just want to see how much you remembered." giving him an uncertain look, i took the paper and sat down. half an hour later i stood and handed him the paper. it _

_was a more difficult test, all 107 shinobi rules and the reasons for them. they would be the guide on missions if you ran into unexpected circumstances. he took 15 minutes to glance over it while i fidgited, occassionally making marks. _

_"alright, one more thing." i looked at him expectantly. " watch what i do closely, i want you to try to do a henge no jutsu." i gulped and nodded. _'father hasn't even **begun** to teach me any jutsu...'_ i watched him as he did it for me then tried. _

_he corrected me. we ran through this process five times before i got a creditable image of hokage-sama. after i released it matsuri-sensei watched me thoughtfully. "madara-kun," he said finally, "i would like you to ask your parents to _

_come in after class on monday for a confrence." he chuckled at the look on my face. "don't worry, you're not in trouble. and don't tell them about what we've been doing, it'll be our surprise!" he winked at me, and i nodded, slightly _

_reassured. gathering my things, i hurried to meet tsukiko at our training place. at dinner i pushed my rice around unhappily. _

_"what is it, dara-chan?" i looked at my mother, then looked back down at my food. _

_"...matsuri-sensei wants to meet with you and otou-san after class on monday." i muttered. my father looked up sharply. kotetsu-nii-san raised an eyebrow._

_"what? why?" i looked at him apprehensively. _

_"i don't know. he said i wans't in trouble..." it was the truth, i didn't know why exactly he had been having me do all of this stuff. my father scrutinized me and i kept my gaze lowered. finally he went back to his meal._

_"fine. you can tell him that we'll be there." the next day passed normally, training with tsukiko and helping her with her shuriken. i had erected two targets and was attempting to hit both of them with one throw. class passed _

_normally as well, except that i was nervous and incredebly bored, a very bad combination. the lesson was on the first five shinobi rules. _'if we only cover five at a time its going to take forever to get though this! and he probably won't do

new ones everyday, maybe every other day!' _weapons practice passed in similar frustration as his classmates were just starting to aim at targets from an angle. the only bright spot was that tsukiko seemed to be doing better than most _

_of the others. finally the bell rang and the classroom emptied. i sat nervously at my desk, waiting for my parents to arrive. __**'where are they?' i wondered vaguely. 'his nerves are starting to rub off on me and its only a dream!' i froze **_

_**and waited in resigned disappointment for the dream to dissolve and me to wake up. i'd never been able to stay asleep once i realized i was dreaming. both he and i jumped when the door slid open, admitting his parents. **_

_**distracted by the scene before me, i set aside the mystery of my presence. **_

_"uchiha-sama, uchiha-san." my sensei greeted. _

_"matsuri-sensei," my father nodded politely. _

_"please, have a seat. i have something very important i'd like to discuss with you." my parents sat in two seats that had been brought for the purpose. "i'm sure you realize from the report cards that your son is the top in the _

_class?" he waited for their nod to continue. "have you ever trained with him?" my father shook his head. _

_"i have an elder son who has recently graduated. i am training him and have left the training of madara to the academy until such time as he makes genin." matsuri-sensei nodded. _

_"that may be sooner than you think. i'd like to skip madara-kun up a few years." i watched as their expressions shifted to something between surprise and shock. "he learns much faster than the other children and i believe that _

_he could be caught up to the third year class within a few months with the proper training. i gave him only one week to memorize the shinobi rules of conduct and their reasoning and when tested he retained 90 of it. thats better than _

_half of the children do even after having studied them for a month and a half. if he can learn 6 weeks worth of material in one then he should be able to finish this year and all of next in about two months. thats about to the end of _

_christmas break. we could then stick him in with the third year class and catch him up during the first month of the new semester. he is also grasping weapons techniques and taijutsu very quickly, and is already working months ahead of _

_the others." i sat queitly as matsuri-sensei continued to tell my parents about the tests i realized he had been giving me. they didn't even glance at me. "last friday i taught madara-kun how to use henge - no - jutsu. it only took five tries - _

_20 minutes - for him to get it. it takes most students weeks of practice if they're lucky." my parents looked at each other, disbelief now etched on their features, before glancing at me. "you're son is a genius, uchiha-sama. by the end of _

_the year he could be ready to join the fourth year class. he would graduate a full two years early!" my parents just sat in shock, absorbing what they had been told. they looked at me as though they had never seen me before. finally my _

_father spoke, a hint of pride under his controlled voice._

_"what would you like us to do matsuri-sensei?"_

_"give permission for madara-kun to be removed from normal classes. he'll be tutored privately by one of the other sensei during class time. without class taking up part of the time its possible that he'll learn even faster. train with _

_him at home, help him to learn the taijutsu and ninjutsu techniques. genjutsu will be covered fourth year, so that isn't necessary. he should be ready to join the third years after christmas break." uchiha takashi nodded. _

_"very well then. i leave it in your hands. and i will begin training him at home." he turned to me. "come, madara." i scrambled out of the desk to follow my parents home. my mother congratulated me while my father spent the walk _

_in silence. _

i woke slowly, my mind still trying to process what had just happened. _'a genius? i've never been a genius...will father be hap - wait. its just a dream. he's not really my father. and i'm not really uchiha madara, or any other naruto _

_character. its just a dream. and why didn't i wake up? i never stay asleep if i know i'm dreaming. i wake myself up, i can't help it.' _ i wandered upstairs to make something. it was nearly noon. _'tuna sounds good...'_ i grabbed a can and a

can opener and started to make the tuna. as i reached for the bread someone yelled "rawr!" jumping behind me. without looking or thinking i grabbed the tuna lid and spun, and flicked it...right into haru's forehead. a thin line of blood

appeared as the lid fell to the ground with a clink! haru stared at me in shock before becoming angry. "hey! that hurt!" he put his hand up to the cut. "i'm bleeding! wait 'til mom hears about this!" i scoffed.

"its your own fault. you shouldn't sneak up on people. besides aren't you always saying that i could never land a hit on you and you could get me so easy and such?"

"yeah, well, i wasn't ready." i laughed

"and you think the bad guy is going to wait until you're ready?"

"whatever. it was a lucky shot." he stomped away. i rolled my eyes. _'but its true. usually i wouldn't have hit him much less dead in the forehead.' _i leant down and picked up the lid. looking around i aimed at a swirl of paint on the

far wall of the next room. my body moved automatically. the lid hit the swirl and fell to the floor. _'how did i hit it? my aim sucks. it always has. but my body just moved by itself. its like muscle-memory or something! excpet i haven't _

_actually done anything, its all a dream. and i never dream like this, in segments, as if i'm living someone's life. my dreams are never connected! what's going on?' _if i closed my eyes i could picture tsukiko, her curly brown hair and bright

blue-green eyes. i could remember the texture of the shuriken as opposed to the tuna lid.uneasily, i finished making my sandwich and forced myself to eat it. then i called mitsuko. i would just keep myself busy. the dreams weren't bad,

just weird. _'there's no use getting worked up about it. its just a dream. or several dreams, whatever. what harm can a dream do?'_

_training with my father began immediately the next day after school. i had been given another book to read with my new sensei, michi-sensei, and had spent the whole morning working my way half-way through it. in the afternoon i was _

_tested again on taijutsu and shuriken techniques and shown new ones. the refinement was left to my father. he, too tested me before he began making small adjustments to my techniques. when he was satisfied, he turned to ninjutsu, _

_begining to teach me the katon along with the academy jutsu. tired with the information and training and disappointed that i hadn't been able to see tsukiko, i fell into bed and immediately asleep. this is how it continued for the next two _

_months. _

i woke with a groan. i felt as if i had barely slept for weeks. my whole body ached, and my head felt as if i had just crammed a whole chapter from each of my classes into it in one night. _'how can two months pass in one night? _

_ok, i'm dreaming, thats how. but then why do i feel so exhausted? and sore? _how_ can i feel so exhausted and sore. is my mind playing tricks on me? i know things that i cannot possibly know in a detail that i didn't know i could make up. _

_and i feel so resentful and unhappy to. as if i _was _a little boy being worked to the bone with no chance to see his friend. god, i feel like i'm gonna snap or something. like its finals time times 10. a little kid should not have to deal with _

_that stress. is my mind trying to tell me something? i wasn't that stressed before, so i don't know how its coming from me. but how on earth can it be coming from someone who doesn't exist? its not even really fun anymore. at first it was _

_kinda fun dreaming of being a ninja, but now its just miserable. there's no praise, no friend to train with and play with, no free time to do anything else. geez. no wonder the kid is miserable.' _i yawned and rubbed my eyes. _'i wonder if i can _

_get some rest if i go back to sleep...it's almost christmas break, i can definantly sleep then...'_


End file.
